


The Educational Trainwreck they call School

by saidno1ever



Series: Our Life [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Humanstuck, Karkat doesn't take shit from anyone, Schizophrenia, School for children with special needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever





	The Educational Trainwreck they call School

You scratch your head as you shuffle down the hall in your pajamas and slippers. It’s six in the morning, which is thirty minutes before your son leaves for school. You’ve made it a hobby to make sure he’s up and not about to go to school wearing something ridiculous. You’ve had to bring Gamzee clothes more times than you can count and it’s probably best for everyone if you just check early on.  
You knock on the door and are greeted by a distant ‘come in’.  
“Good morning.” You say peering into the room.  
Gamzee is perched on his bed playing video games on his IPod. His long black hair is messy as usual and he’s wearing his default pajamas pants; the baggy black ones with grey polka dots. You shake your head, “Change the pants, Gamz, and let me see your shirt.”  
He huffs then slides off the bed into a standing position so you get full view of his ‘Kiss me I’m Capricorn’ shirt.  
You nod, “Okay, just change your pants. Put on some jeans. Did you eat breakfast?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Brush your teeth?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Wash your face?” You add, eyes scanning over his face paint.  
“Yeah.”  
“Took your meds?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Deodorant?”  
Gamzee blanches for a second then curses silently. You only smile as you walk forward to embrace him. You kiss his forehead then smile, “Have a great day, I love you.”  
“Love you too.” Gamzee mumbles.

You’d been nervous the first few days of school, insisting to drop Gamzee off then pick him up afterward, but eventually Jasmine coaxed you into letting him walk himself to and from the bus stop. On top of that, the bus isn’t an average bus. It is a short bus with only a few kids, but also has a monitor and seatbelts.   
The school he goes to is also not an average school, in politically correct terms it’s a school for differently abled children. The building is about the size of two high school gyms with two floors and several classrooms inside. As far you know the children are the only thing different about the school, because all the homework that Gamzee brings home seems perfectly normal.

You smile slightly as you lie back down in bed. You’ve still got four hours until work.

“Hey bulgestain, nice to see you finally decided to show up.” Your best friend, Karkat, hops right on the topic as soon as you get to seating yourself at his side all proper.  
“Sup best friend. Think I got to arrive’n to here as usual time that I always…” You mumble.  
“You’re two minutes off, if that’s what you’re trying to spew through that pathetic butchering of the English language.” He points at the clock, “See, seven fourteen. Usually you ‘get to arriving’ at seven twelve, so what was the hold up? Do you realize in your absence I was forced to sit here miserably and almost engage in even lower class conversation with the rest of the insufferable idiots in this room?”  
“Sorry bro, didn’t get my notice on to no wall tickers at all.”  
Your brother scowls right deep at you, but if it ain’t just the cutest thing ever. You reach out them long fingers of yours’ and give his sniffer a nice honk.  
A weird noise flies out your bro like a slingshot and he swats your fingers away looking all seven shades of flustered. He’s a just like a little oinkbeast, is what your mind spins at you and the imagery of your bro as such makes you nothing but smiles.  
“What the heck, you morbid Faygo-gushing buffoon!” Your brother squeals, his face turning shades almost as bright as his hair. You only smile.  
Soon enough Ms. Crocker takes roll and starts up first period. First period is getting itself to be Biology, but most of your peers just refer on to it as Science, which you ain’t got no qualms with. Science is wicked, mostly cause Ms. Crocker makes that stuff out to be the funnest thing in the world. One time she was all up and telling you about cell walls and them molecular structures and how without them forming a family together none us would be able to be able as we are. Rad stuff, is basically what it is.  
Today Ms. Crocker starts handing out some pink fill in the blank worksheets that have to do with the swishin’ water cycle. Your best friend immediately starts grumbling all hushed to himself.  
“Something in the wrong, Karbro?”  
“Yes something is in the wrong. How the heck does she expect us to fill this out, when I don’t even remember learning half of this squib! What the heck is even transpiration and how should I know which order it comes in? Aren’t there only three steps in the water cycle?”  
You scratch your head and hum while Ms. Crocker makes her way to your desks to ask Karkat your previous query. You keep’n on gazing at your worksheet, waiting for them answers to miraculously worm their way into your think pan. After a few minutes you look over to your teach and bro for help.  
“-Remember transpiration is the same as evaporation,” Is what she’s get to saying, “Except it’s the evaporation of water from plants.”  
You see a little sparkle in Karkat’s eyes which is probably the realization all making itself known. Transpiration is evaporation. You drag your oculars on back to your own paper and write that in where you think it fits, then slow but surely the rest of it just a falls into their own place.

You ain’t one to judge or pick favorites, but if you had to choose what period was to be your number one, it’d be lunch time. At lunch time you get to chill and eat good food with your good brothers and sisters.  
“Hey clownface, I’ll trade you a melted strawberry shortcake flavored gourmet lollipop that I’m sure has been festering in Kankri’s pocket for the past three days like a barnacle on the underside of Davey Jones’ boat for one of your Kit-Kats.”  
“Deal,” You smirk, breaking the chocolate in half and passing it on to your best bro. In return he slides you the sucker.  
“Cheated deal, man. You thould’ve bargained for more.” Solbro jumps in through mouthfuls of some sort of fish sandwich.  
“What do you mean?” Karkat says non too gently.  
“I mean all you got out of it was a thick of Kit-Kat, while GZ geth a Kit-Kat and a lollipop? How wath that even remotely fair?”  
Your bro just sends over a glare, “Because, in case you missed my intricate details in your little session of ease dropping; that lollipop has remained in my brother’s unwashed, grimy jacket pocket for three days, Thollux. If that doesn’t decrease it’s worth, I don’t know what will.”  
You chug your milk on down then get to work unwrapping the lollipop. Your bros keep on arguing over yonder but you don’t get your mind on too much, ‘cause you know that’s how they show their affection.  
“Gamzee Makara.” The med-sister says as she makes her way on toward you.  
You send her one of your very nicest smiles as she pulls open a little plastic baggie then hands over two round white tablets. You swallow those dry suckers down as she moves on to your best bro and the wicked eyed kid.  
“Karkat Vantas.” Her sweet voice says, but your bro ain’t having none of that.  
He doesn’t take his pills from her hand and you sit in awe as he gives her at least twenty reasons why. Most of them being that he don’t need no pills, and they won’t do no good against his cancer anyway. April thirteenth, you think it is, the day your bro says he’s gone kick the bucket.  
Med-sister doesn’t get angry like some of the teachers do, instead she nods gently and gets her insist on that your brother just take the pills anyway. As she does this, she Solbro his dosage, along with the few other kids in your group.  
“I don’t care, lady. I don’t need them so, I’m not taking them. Are you people really so delusional as to insist that I overdose on those chalky abominations when they won’t even do anything for my medical condition?”  
You kind of lose track of the argument as your own meds begin to make themselves comfy in your system. They’re different from your last, they work faster and do they work hard. For a moment your thoughts evaporate then they rebuild themselves in a slightly different order.  
“Karbro, will you take your meds for me?”  
Sollux and Karkat look at you with the slightest hints of surprise.  
“Why should I?” Karkat says and you can hear the irritation all a tangled in his voice.  
“Just cause, man. It bums everyone out when we don’t take our meds, y’know.”  
Your bro’s eyes fly across your visage all a flutter before he sighs and finally takes his two yellow tablets. The med-tech sister smiles gratefully at you, so you reflect that smile right on back, then she turns and is on her way.


End file.
